1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network converter applied in a universal series bus (USB), particularly to an expandable network converter and its base applied in a universal series bus.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all prior converters of input devices focus on serial ports or PS/2 ports. However, when input devices having USB interfaces become more popular, many converters for USB interfaces appear in the market. One advantage of using USB interfaces is the plug-and-play function, which restarts a connection by automatically researching after a connection is broken, and it is not necessary to create an additional signal-maintained circuit for makers and thereby saving the manufacturing cost.
Besides, USB converters can act as interfaces of personal computers and networks (such as Ethernet, HomePNA, wireless local network, etc.) and replace traditional network cards. Prior USB network converters include three types shown in FIGS. 1(a) to 1(d). In FIG. 1(a), a USB network converter 10 includes a housing 11, an A-typed USB cable 12, and a network port (not shown) on the housing 11 opposite to the A-typed USB cable 12. The A-typed USB cable 12 can plug into a USB port 14 of a personal computer 13, and the network port connects to a hub 16 through a network cable 15, as shown in FIG. 1(b). A printed circuit board (PCB; not shown) is inside the housing 11 of the USB network converter 10 for transferring USB signals and network signals. FIG. 1(c) is a solid diagram of a PCB 18 of another USB network converter. The largest difference from the USB network converter 10 shown in FIG. 1(a) is that the USB network converter in FIG. 1(c) directly mounts an A-typed USB plug 170 on the PCB 18 inside the housing, and omits the A-typed USB cable 12. Similarly, the USB network converter in FIG. 1(c) connects to the USB port 14 of a personal computer 13 by directly plugging the A-typed USB plug 170, and using a network cable 15 to connect the network port 19 into a hub 16. FIG. 1(d) is a solid diagram of a PCB 18xe2x80x2 of another USB network converter. The largest difference from the USB network converter in FIG. 1(c) is that the USB network converter mounts a B-typed USB plug 171 on a PCB 18xe2x80x2 in the housing. The appearance of the B-typed USB plug 171 is larger than the A-typed USB plug, and the above two kinds are the most popular forms in the market. The using method of the USB network converter in FIG. 1(d) is connected to the USB port 14 of a personal computer 13 through a B-typed to A-typed USB cable, and another end of the USB network converter uses the network port to connect to a hub 16 through the network cable 15.
As mentioned above, due to the three kinds of USB network converters in the market, it is necessary to prepare three different kinds of manufacturing molds and three different kinds of PCBs simultaneously for product makers. However, the cost is high, and the assembly process and the product management will be complicated. Therefore, how to effectively simplify these three kinds of USB network converters into a uniform one so as to reduce the manufacturing cost is an important issue.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an expandable and modulable USB network converter. The USB network converter of the present invention can achieve the functions of three prior USB network converters.
To obtain the above purpose, the USB network converter of the present invention comprises a converting body and a base. The converting body includes a PCB whose one end has a network port and the other end connects to a USB cable. The base has a socket hole, the positive side of the base is for containing the converting body, and the reverse side is used to fasten the USB cable and fix the USB plug in the socket hole.
The USB network converter of the present invention has the following advantages:
1. By a proper usage, the USB network converter of the present invention can achieve the functions of the three prior USB network converters.
2. The maker only needs one mold and to design one PCB to accomplish the USB network converter of the present invention, therefore the cost is low.
3. It is easy to assembly, occupies only little spaces, and can adjust output formats according to customer""s demands.